Let’s Groove
|artist= (Equinox Stars) |year = 1981 (Original) 2015 (Cover) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = / / |gc = Blue/Orange/Purple |lc = Yellow |nogm = 7 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |perf= William Domiquin (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) |nowc = LetsGroove |mashup = Just Shine |pictos= 97 (Classic) 138 (Mashup) |audio = }} "Let's Groove" by (covered by Equinox Stars in-game), is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. P1 P1 has long black hair, gold headband and black sunglasses. He wears an orange jacket, a red shirt, black leather pants with gold lines, and a pair of white and gold shoes. P2 P2 has black flat top hair. He wears black aviators, a purple blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold shoes. P3 P3 has black hair and wears a gold cap. He wears a blue and yellow blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold sneakers. letsgroove_coach_1_big.png|P1 letsgroove_coach_2_big.png|P2 letsgroove_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background showcases an outer space design. In the middle is a triangle going into a deep black space with numerous stars. Around the triangle is another space layout with spaced out stars and a rainbow flowing outline. On the floor are thin orange circles. In the triangle displays an orange equalizer. In the end, the dancers jump into the triangle to leave the screen. Gold Moves Classic There are 7 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6: This is a Wave Gold Move that goes from P1 to P2 and P3 at the same time. *P1 - Push your arms towards the lead dancer. *P2 - Point to P3. *P3 - Throw your arms out while bent. Gold Move 7: Hit the air twice while jumping and stand still while your arm is up. LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (P2 and P3) LG GM3 P.png|Gold Move 7 LG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 in-game LG GM2.gif|Gold Move 7 in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Jump while grabbing your left wrist with your right hand (Blame). Gold Moves 2 and 4: Open your arms and lean to the left. (Never Can Say Goodbye). Gold Move 5: Open your arms and lean to the right. (Mr. Saxobeat). Gold Move 6: Kick with your left leg and move your right hand. (I Love It). Blamegoldmove2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Never_can_say_gm.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Mrsaxobeat gm 1.png|Gold Move 5 Iloveit gm 1.png|Gold Move 6 Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(2).gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(3).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Letsgroovemashupgmingame_(4).gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Mashup Let's Groove has a Mashup with the theme Just Shine, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features all dancers that have shiny clothes. Dancers * I Love It * Never Can Say Goodbye * Want To Want Me * I Love It * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step ''(Remake) * ''So Glamorous * Want To Want Me * Blame 'GM1' * Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM2' * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step ''(Remake) * ''So Glamorous * Want To Want Me * Blame 'GM3' * Never Can Say Goodbye 'GM4' * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Step by Step (Remake) * Want To Want Me * Mr. Saxobeat 'GM5' * I Love It' GM6' * Never Can Say Goodbye * Want To Want Me * I Love It * Never Can Say Goodbye Appearances in Mashups Let's Groove appeared in the following mashups. * Born This Way (Triplets) Dance Quests Let's Groove appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Trivia *''Let's Groove'' is the second song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series. **This is also the first song to be covered by Equinox Stars. *''Let's Groove'' has the most Gold Moves for a single trio routine with a total of seven Gold Moves. It is also one of four routines with exactly seven, after You Can't Hurry Love, Born This Way (Nerd Version), and Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. *In the preview, this song is the second to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling,'' William Tell - Overture,'' Fancy,'' Circus'' and Boys (Summertime Love). *A Beta pictogram from Want To Want Me appears in the Mashup.https://youtu.be/mHP3vkdN2jA?t=33 **This has been fixed. * The penultimate pictogram of the routine shows that the props have some black pixels around them. * There is a color glitch in the last part of the gameplay (after Gold Move 7) where a black/grey division in the dancers' trousers can be seen when they jump. * When beginning the mashup, the half coach of I Love It is a full coach extraction, and not the regular half coach that is provided in . Why it's different is currently unknown. * Tyriq Johnson did the vocals for the cover. He can be found in the credits, along with Jane Child. ** This is their first cover in the game. Tyriq Johnson had also covered September, and Jane Child also covered These Boots Are Made For Walking and I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. * The acronym "D.J." is not capitalized in the line "Just tell the d.j.," but this could be intentional. * Part of the effect for Gold Move 1 in the Classic routine is missing. Gallery LetsGrooveSqu.png|''Let's Groove'' Letsgroovemu_cover_generic.png|''Let's Groove'' (Mashup) LG Menu.gif|''Let's Groove'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Letsgroove cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach tex1_64x64_m_f7aa442e939a7d66_14.png|Menu bkg (7th Gen) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-27-48.jpg|''Let's Groove'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-28-21.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-4-6-13-27-59.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' Coach Selection screen (2017) LetsGroove 2018.png|''Let's Groove'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Menu (2018) Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 8.21.56 PM.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2018) Letsgroove coachselection.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen (2018) 253.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar 200253.png|P1's Golden avatar 300253.png|P1's Diamond avatar Letsgroovechallenge.png|World Challenge 18844025005_9bfd83bb25_o.jpg|Beta gameplay (the background from the first part of the verses appears, although the final game uses another background) Desktop 16-6-2015 4-20-40 PM-978.png|Background Let's Groove Extraction new.png|P1 lets groove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just3DaysToGo.jpeg|P1 in the "Just 3 Days To Go!" photo. LetsGroovebghd.png|Background 2 Colour glitch.png|Colour division glitch Letsgrooveilove.png|Comparison between the half coach in the Mashup and the one in her original game Theme 04 item 08.png| sticker Videos Official Music Video Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars - Official US Equinox Stars - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Let's Groove Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Let's Groove - Superstar PC Gameplay Let's Groove - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove (MASHUP) - 5 stars Others Grandparents Just Dance - Let's Groove by Equinox Stars References Site Navigation es:Let's Groove Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Earth, Wind & Fire Category:Songs by Equinox Stars Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered